Blast From The Past
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: After the World tournament, the Bladebreakers return home to Japan, including Rei. Meanwhile Kai gets a visit from someone he'd rather forget. Me first Beyblade fic, hope you like. Georgia Hiwatari ^_~ Chapter 2 now uploaded!!
1. Heading for Home

**_Blast from the past_**

**__**

**__**Disclaimer: 

Sadly, I don't own Beyblade ::cries:: the only things here that I own, are the idea and plot and my own characters (I'll tell you who they are when they appear ^_~) 

Though I do wish I owned Kai and Rei ::mumbles:: like most people so, I'm off to Japan to take over the company and claim them as mine Mwhahahahahha ::gets weird glances at her:: 

::mutters:: They're just jealous I thought of the idea and not them! ¬_¬ 

Summary: 

After the World tournament, the Bladebreakers return home to Japan, including Rei. Meanwhile Kai gets a visit from someone he'd rather forget. 

Key "..." speech 

_'...' thoughts_

__~~~ scene change 

(...) Author's notes 

**__**

**_Chapter the first._**

**_Heading for Home._**

__

__"Aww man, I can't wait to see Andrew and the guys again!" Takao yelled on the plane back home. "Yeah, I know what you mean Takao, I can't wait to see my dad again, and tell him about mom." replied an equally excited Max, looking out of the plane window next to him. 

Takao looked back behind him to check out what everyone else was up to. His Grandpa, seated next to Mr. Dickinson. asleep. _'typical, he could sleep through an earthquake.'_ Mr. Dickinson had busied himself with a HUGH book, _'boy, does that look boring or what!' _Takao thought to himself. To his left Max sat smiling looking out at the world below. Takao turned his head to the right, the seat across from him Kenny sat, typing on his laptop, _'just like the Chief, always working.' _

Takao sat back down in his seat with a yawn, "Man, I'm beat, I'm gonna see if I can catch some Z's" "All right Takao, I'll wake you when we land." smiled Max. "Thanks buddy." Takao replied, getting comfy. "Hey,Takao, before you go to sleep, promise me this." a voice in front of him said. "Huh, yeah, what is it Rei?" asked Takao. "Don't snore, you'll wake up the whole of Japan." the Chinese boy laughed, getting a snicker from Max and Kenny, and even a smirk from the blue haired teenager besides him. "Ha Rei, I'll keep that in mind." Takao muttered as he drifted into his slumber. 

Rei leaned back into his window seat, a smile upon his features. Kai, next to him, arms folded in their usual manner, looked at the smiling teen next to him, "What are you going to do when you get to my house, school starts in a few weeks." Kai mentioned to his tiger-like team-mate. "Huh, I guess I never really thought about that, I guess I should transfer to your school, and anyway," Rei, turned to face Kai, "I thought that you could show me around a bit when we get there." Kai shrugged, "Yeah I guess I could, but first off, I need to get back to the Blade Sharks. I have to see how they've been doing without me there, okay?" "Sure thing, I mean, it's not like I can go anywhere till I know where I am, if you know what I mean." Rei laughed, "I'll just end up getting lost." Rei closed his gold eyes, "I think I'll do the same as Takao there, and get some rest." "yeah, good idea, just don't snore like him." replied Kai also closing his eyes, resting his head back against the seat. Rei opened his eyes and looked at Kai, _'he sure has changed since we first met, he's not as cold anymore.'_ Rei smiled to himself. "I don't snore." stated Rei, closing his eyes once more and drifted off. 

Max looked up from looking out of the window, "Hey, everyone's gone to sleep." He looked over to Kenny, who had now fallen asleep, laptop in his hands, Dizzi had turned herself off, "Man, even the Chief's asleep." Max shrugged, closing his marine eyes, "I guess I'll follow suit." 

~~~~~ 

It wasn't long until the Bladebreakers' plane touched down in Tokyo International Airport. 

~~~~~ 

"Boys, wake up, we're back." said Mr. Dickinson. A chorus of 'huh's' and 'wha's' could be heard from the seats in front of him. Max looked over at Takao, rubbing his eyes, he was still asleep, "Hey Takao, get up, we're finally back in Japan." Max shoved the dark blue haired boy lightly, "Takao, wake up already." "Just five more minutes Grandpa..." Takao mumbled in his slumber, shifting his weight slightly. Max sighed, poking Takao over and over, trying to wake his friend. 

"Hey, little dude, time to get moving!" Takao's grandpa shouted, thwacking his kendo 

stick down on the armrest next to his grandson. "Ahh!" a startled Takao yelled falling out of his seat, "I'm up already, jeesh, don't do that!" 

Max and Kenny both started to laugh at the fallen teen while Kai grabbed his backpack, shaking his head, "Come on Rei, lets go." "Huh, oh sure thing Kai." Rei replied picking up his bag, "come on you guys, lets get off this plane." "Yeah, we're right behind you Rei." said Kenny getting up to follow Kai and Rei off the plane. "Hey, wait up Chief!" yelled Takao swinging his backpack over his left shoulder, running after Max. 

"Well, I must say, they're happy to be home." smiled Mr. Dickinson walking off the plane, followed by Takao's grandfather, "I totally agree with you on that one dude." he laughed. 

~~~~~__

__Takao was practically jumping waiting for the rest of his team-mates to buy their train tickets, "Come on guys! Hurry up, I wanna go home!" *Thwack* "Ahh! My head! Grandpa, why'd you do that!" yelled a fuming Takao, holding the back of his throbbing head. "Chill little dude, you'll get there, don't rush." his grandfather laughed, holing the kendo stick up. Soon after Takao getting hit over the head, the others were ready to head home. 

"Okay, so it's like this, we get the 12:35 to Koma, transfer there to the 3:20 to Odate, home." said Kai, reading the timetable, "No-one, gets lost." "Yeah, alright_." _Takaoanswered rubbing his eyes lazily. Kai mumbled under his breath, only Rei being able to hear it smiled. Mr. Dickinson walked over to the waiting boys, they had about 10 minuets till their train came in, "Well boys, I won't be seeing you for a while, so try not to get into too much trouble back home." the cheery old man smiled. "Sure thing Sir." laughed Max patting Takao on the back, pushing him forwards, "Hey." the teen cried at Max, then looking back at Mr. Dickinson, "Thanks for everything Sir, it's been great." "Yeah, it's been the most fun I've ever had." beamed Kenny, looking up from Dizzi. Rei looked at the man who had made him part of the team, "Thanks, for everything." 

Mr. Dickinson looked at the gray-blue haired boy, leaning against the wall, looking away, "Kai, I'm glad that you stuck with this, even though you say you didn't want to." he walked towards him, the teen glancing up, "But, I knew that you'd end up liking this as much as the others, even if you never show it Kai." Looking back towards the other boys, "Well, I'll be seeing you another time." With that he walked towards Takao's grandpa, "You ready to head off to Europe." "WHAT?!" a shocked Takao yelled, almost falling over, only having Max pulling him back up, "Your going to Europe! You never told me that!" "Hey, I thought I did little 'T', but I'm heading out for a well deserved vacation, looking after you boys takes a lot outta a guy." Takao's grandpa laughed while all 5 of the Bladebreakers sweat dropped. 

A few minuets later the team's train pulled in causing the bladers to leave the two old men to get a taxi back to the airport. 

"Man, I can't believe he did that to me." Takao stated, slumping down in on of the seats, it was 12:42 am and the train had just set off. "Aww, come on Takao, this means that you can stay with me and we can trash your house!" Max laughed sitting between Takao and Kenny, opposite Rei and Kai. 

Not long after they had all made themselves comfortable Takao began to fidget, "How long do we have to sit here." he whined. "Until we get there." answered Kai, his crimson eyes closed, but still awake, "Just go to sleep, and stop fidgeting, it's annoying." "Easy for you to say, you can get out of your seat, I'm stuck next to the window, let alone, Max is asleep on me." muttered the frustrated boy. Kai smirked and opened his eyes slightly, sure enough, Max had turned Takao into his bed. Kenny, opposite him was still awake, typing on his laptop silently, listening to Takao moan about wanting to get up. The figure next to him shifted slightly, leaning his head against Kai's shoulder, smiling to himself Kai closed his eyes again. Takao looked at the two teens opposite him, _'at least I'm not the only one being used at a pillow', _he thought to himself, moving Max a little so he could rest without waking up with a stiff neck later on. After that the rest of the trip to Koma was uneventful, Kai gave in to his eyes wishing to sleep, while Kenny remained awake, typing away. 

When they finally arrived it was almost 3 am, 20 minuets till they were due to leave on the next train, home,Takao was the first awake as they entered the station, excluding Kenny, who had stayed awake all the way. "Hey, guys, we're in Koma, wake up already." Takao said looking around. Kai's eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing, he turned to the raven haired teen besides him, still fast asleep. Takao on the other hand was trying to get Max up so he could move, plus get off the train, however, Max wasn't having any of it, he just snuggled closer to the frustrated Takao. Kai smirked as Takao fumed, "Just let him sleep, it's not like your going to be able to wake him." "Yeah, fine, what about Rei, you going to wake him up or not." asked Takao looking at the sleeping boy leaning on Kai. "Let him sleep." Kai answered simply. "Guys, I think it's time we actually got moving then if those two are going to stay asleep, before this train leaves would be a good idea." Kenny inputted, closing his laptop and getting up. "Sure thing Chief, one problem though." "What is it Takao?" "How are we going to carry our bags, and the 'sleeping twins' and their bags?" Kenny sighed and grabbed his and Max's bag, walking out of the train. Kai rolled his eyes standing up, throwing his backpack over his left shoulder, and Rei's over his right. "Takao, get moving before we miss our next train." Kai stated, carefully picking up the sleeping tiger from his seat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." replied Takao, not happy about having to carry Max, just because he was too lazy to wake up. Quickly putting on his backpack and practically throwing Max over his shoulder, he followed Kai off the train to where Kenny was already getting their next tickets. Placing the two sleeping teens down in some nearby chairs Takao collapsed into the chair, next to where he'd placed Max, sighing, "Man, I never knew Max could be so heavy." "Stop your complaining, if he doesn't wake up soon you'll have to carry him onto the next train, after that, you can complain." Kai stated dropping both his and Rei's bags down at his feet as Kenny walked up to them taking a seat, also placing down the bags he was carrying. 

After a few minutes of waiting in total boredom Takao yet again got the urge to move about, "You guys, I'm itching to move, I'm gonna go get some sodas, anyone want one?" "Yeah." a tired reply came from the boy besides him. "Oh, so NOW you decide to wake up." Takao muttered at the blonde. "Cherry would be nice." obviously Max was still asleep not hearing a word Takao had muttered at him. "Takao, stop glaring at the boy and get the sodas, and while your at it, get me a sandwich, salad, nothing else." Kai remarked tearing the fuming teen's gaze from the sleepy one. Takao responded by walking away to the café mumbling to himself. "Takao, wait up!" yelled Kenny running after him, "I wanted a soda!" 

Kai smirked as he watched them wander off to get the snacks, glancing at his watch then to the timetable he'd made, _'Only 13 minutes till the next train is due to come in, they better hurry up.'_ Kai was interrupted from his thoughts at the sleeping tiger finally awoke from his slumber. "Bout time you woke up, we're heading off again soon." Kai mentioned to the teen next to him, "Plus, I'm not liking the idea of having to carry you onto the train, getting you off was hard enough." Rei smiled, "I can understand that." 

Max watched the two for a moment, thinking, _'What's going on there, am I missing something? Most likely, I'm always missing something, right now it's my soda.'_ Just as Max thought about his soda Takao and Kenny casually walked back into view, chatting to each other, "My soda!!!" Rei and Kai both glanced at the over excited teen dash out of the seat he was in and literally jump on Takao, trying to grab his soda. "Whoa! Down boy!" laughed Takao, holding the can just out of the frantic blondes reach as he jumps up and down. "Takao!!! Come on, give me my soda!!!" Max yelled while still trying to grab it, "It's not funny!" Rei was leaning forwards in his seat watching the two as Kenny sat down besides him passing Kai his sandwich behind Rei, "Here Kai, salad, nothing else." "Thanks Kenny." came his response, as Kai placed the sandwich on his lap, opening his backpack to put it in. As he placed the sandwich into the backpack he glanced at his watch, "SHIT!" This earned Kai four very confused looks, "What is it Kai?" asked Takao, still holding Max's soda. "We're gonna miss our train!" Kai replied jumping out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and Rei in the process, and running towards their platform. "WHAT!" yelled Takao also picking up his bag and running after Kai and Rei with Max and Kenny right behind him. 

As soon as they reached the platform their train pulled out. "NO!!!" screamed Max dropping his bag and falling to the floor in despair, "I can't believe we missed it!" "Believe it Maxy, believe it." Rei answered as they watched the train leave. Kai sighed in defeat, "I just knew something like this would happen. Come on Kenny." "Where we going Kai?" asked Kenny, "To get on another train, there should be another one for Odate coming in a few minutes and we'll need tickets for that one." the teen replied walking off with Kenny not far behind him. "Man, I still can't believe we missed it, I even woke up, and we still missed it." Max commented, still on the floor. "Yeah, I know, but at least I didn't have to carry you on." Takao laughed sitting down next to Max. Rei watched as Kai and Kenny walked off, 

_' Wow, Kai didn't even yell at Takao or anything when we missed the train, that was weird. But, like I said before, he's changed.'_ __

__

__

_TBC_

__So that's the end for now huh. Aww, don't worry next chapter will be up ASAP. Well I hope you liked my first Beyblade fic cause I'm only gonna keep writing it if you want me to, so R+R! 

Georgia Hiwatari x ^_^ 


	2. Finally There!

**_Blast from the past_**

**__**

****

Disclaimer:Again, I don't own Beyblade, but, I will! (Okay, so I doubt that will EVER happen, but I can dream right ^_~) But, I do own the idea! (you steal, you die) 

Summary:So, like they finally make it back to Odate, okay I don't know if they live there or not, but they do now! And I don't know anymore stuff to put in the summary, cause I haven't written the chapter yet, u.u;;; 

Key "..." speech 

_'...' thoughts_

__~~~ scene change 

(...) Author's notes 

**_Chapter the second_**

**_Finally there!_**

**__**

_Rei's POV and thoughts_

I watched as Kai and Kenny walked off to get our new tickets for the next train, after just missing our train. Takao and Max sat on the floor in front of me, Max is trying to stay awake it seems to be, Takao 'helping', in his own way, i.e. poking. I sighed, it was going to be a long night, it was nearly 3:40 am and I needed my 8 hours of sleep, badly. _'I wonder how long it will take to get to Kai's house, I mean, I've never even been anywhere near Odate. I wonder what it'll be like there.' _Questions, why do they always enter your head, when you _know_ you don't know the answer for them, typical huh. Looks like Max is about to lose out to his body's wishes to sleep, and Takao's the one who's going to have to carry him on the train. I smile slightly at this idea, only slightly as I want to also give in to the sandman, not yet, not till I'm on the train. I look up from the two younger teens in front, and to where I hear Kai and Kenny returning from ticket buying. Kai glances at me, there's something odd about that glance lately, I don't think he noticed I saw him, I think that's a good thing. I wonder what he's thinking right now, but then again, he'll never tell anyone anyway, would he? 

_Normal POV_

__

__Kai took a quick glance to his tiger-like team-mate before handing out their tickets for home. "Oh yeah, finally, we get to go home!" Yelled Takao, jumping up from the floor where he once sat. "Yeah, and I can finally go back to sleep." Max yawned, getting to his feet once again. "Come on guys, we better get ready, the train should be coming in, in about 3 minutes." Kenny reminded the teens, checking his watch. Kai shrugged, picked up his backpack and walked over to the platform where their new train was to leave from. The others quickly followed suit. "So, Kai, how long till we reach Odate?" Rei inquired catching up with the 'loner' of the group. "It shouldn't take that long, about an hour, max." Max looked up, "You called?" Kai rolled his eyes, "Nothing about you Max, I was answering Rei." "Oh, sorry." the blonde teen smiled back. "Sometimes you are as stupid as the saying goes you know Maxy." laughed Takao putting his arm around his blonde friend, who pouted at this comment. Rei rolled his eyes at the two while Kenny stayed out of the conversation, not wanting to get involved. "All right, now we won't miss our train, this time." Muttered the grey-blue haired teen stopping at the platform edge, Rei walking into him, "Ow, sorry Kai. Kai?" The four boys looked at their captain who hadn't said a word, or even moved a muscle, then at each other. Takao shrugged, "What's up with him?" "Not a clue, I just want to get on the train so we can get home." yawned Max, leaning on Takao and Kenny. "Kai? What's up? What are you looking at?" asked the raven haired teen. "Hello? Earth to Kai." he waved his hand in front of the taller teen's face. "Huh?" Kai snapped out of his daze, looking back at the others, "What? What are you staring at?" "You, you totally fazed out on us Kai." replied Takao, "What were you looking at?" "Nothing." Kai quickly responded, shifting his backpack slightly and taking a quick glance back to where he was looking. 

_Kai's thoughts_

__

__I saw her, but how could it be, why is she here? I thought she'd left for good, never coming back. Sure I was a bit away from where she was, but I know it's her, that two-toned lilac hair and frostic eyes, it had to be her. But why here, and why now. 

_Normal_

__

__Their train was right on time, (makes a change) and soon the 5 boys were once again sitting down, heading for home. "Max, if you're gonna fall asleep again, sit next to the window so I can at least get out!" Takao practically yelled. "Takao, shut up, it's almost 4 and some of us would like their sleep." muttered Rei, "Kai, are you sure you're all right, you haven't said anything since we sat down." "Come on Rei, it's Kai, he hardly ever says anything." Takao commented trying to switch seats with Max at the same time, which resulted in them falling over each other. "You two make enough noise to wake the dead." Kenny sighed. Rei turned his attention back to the teen besides him, "Come on Kai, what was it, what did you see?" "It's nothing." Rei sighed, he wasn't going to get anything out of his captain, not yet at least. 

It didn't take long, but once again Max had fallen asleep, and again used Takao as a pillow. "Man, why does he always fall asleep on me!" the blue haired teen muttered. "Aww, come on Takao, you know you don't mind." winked Rei, who was playing cards with Kai. "Shut it Tiger boy." Takao hissed in response, "Remember, I know something that you don't want someone to know." Takao smirked as Rei glared at him, "Don't even think about it." "Too late there Rei." commented Kenny, "He's already thought about it." "What are you going on about?" Kai questioned, placing his cards down. "Nothing." replied the white tiger, glaring at Takao, warning him not to even try it. "Yeah, nothing Kai." Takao smiled. "Whatever, any 5's?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, damnit!" answered Rei, placing down three 5's. 

"What with the people yelling." came a muffled voice, "Some of us are trying to sleep here." "Max, you awake?" asked Takao. "No, I'm just answering you in my sleep, what d'ya think Takao." Max rolled his eyes wearily, "Are we nearly there yet?" Kai groaned, he should have know that was going to come sooner or later. "Max, we'll be there in about 5 minutes, so don't worry." replied Kenny, never looking up from Dizzi. "Yay! We're nearly home!" "Who's the one yelling now, Max?" Takao glanced to the blonde next to him who immediately stopped. "Much better." Rei took a quick glance at Max, then smirked at Takao, thus receiving a glare from the blue headed teen. "Rei, 3's, got any?" asked Kai. "Damn Kai, why do you always know what I've got?!" whined Rei throwing two 3's into Kai's waiting hand. "I guess I just know these things." Kai smirked at the tiger, placing down all the 3's, "I win." "That's 3 games in a row Rei, I think Kai's the overall winner." Kenny inputted, closing his laptop, "We should get ready to leave, we're nearly there." "YAY!" yelled Max, now climbing over Takao. "Max! Stop that, I can't breath!" Takao cried as the other three watched in amazement. "And I thought he was tired." laughed Rei shifting in his seat. "I was tired, but now I'm not!" "We never would have guessed, now get your foot out of my stomach!" Takao muttered pushing Max back into his seat. Kai just shook his head, muttering to himself about how immature his team-mates were. "Aww, come on Kai, lighten up, we're finally home!" smiled Max. "Great, home." sighed Kai, getting a concerned look from the tiger besides him. "Hey, guys we're pulling into the station." Kenny remarked, picking up his stuff. "Bout time, it's 4:50am!" Takao yelled, jumping out of his seat, grabbing his backpack. "4:50am!" a shocked Rei repeated, "I haven't had any sleep since we got on this train." "There's a problem with that?" asked Kai, "I haven't really had any sleep since we got the plane back to Japan." "Point taken." "Guys are you just going to sit there, or are you getting off this train?!" yelled Max from somewhere down the hallway. With that the elder teens made their way off the train. 

"HOME!!!" Takao screamed at the top of his voice, "WE'RE HOME!!!" *THWACK* "Owies, my head." muttered a dazed Takao walking around dizzily holding his head, "Who hit me?!" "I did, now would you shut up already." replied Kai, walking to the exit of the station. "Hey, where you going Kai?" asked Max. "Home. Rei, come on." Kai answered stopping to allow Rei to catch up with him. "Later guys, I guess I've gotta go." laughed Rei, running to catch up with the slate haired teen. "See ya Rei, don't let mister sour-pants get ya down!" laughed Takao. "Bye!" Rei yelled waving to his team-mates, "See ya soon!" Walking up to Kai Rei smiled, "So, how we getting to your house?" "Master Kai." The two boys turned towards the voice, "I'm here to take you home." "This is how." replied Kai, passing his bag to the man before them, "This way." Kai walked towards the exit, Rei and what Rei assumed their driver, following. 

_Rei's thoughts_

__

Wow, Kai's got his own driver? And 'Master Kai'? I never thought Kai was that rich, to be called 'Master' I guess I have a lot to learn about this place. I wonder what his house is like, I bet it's huge! 

_Normal POV_

__

__"Whoa." was all a shocked Rei could muster to say, as he stood before a white stretch limousine. Kai rolled his eyes, "Why does he have to do this to me?!" "What do ya mean Kai?" asked Rei as the driver opened the door, allowing the two to take their seats. "My Grandfather, the limo, why?!" replied Kai laying down on one of the leather seats, "Make yourself comfy, we've got about 20 minutes till we get there." "Sure." answered Rei sitting next to Kai as the driver started off.__

__

Well, I'm gonna end it there. If you like, review, if you don't, still review ^_^ 

Next chapter posted sooner than this one was (I hope) 

Ja ne! 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~ 


End file.
